


Lord of the Flies

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [194]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/287705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lord of the Flies

_“How does one direct bugs?”  
“I don’t know, but we’ve been running down a long list of witnesses. A loner who was present at every Dumb Ass stunt and who had a run-in with this kid Winky at school just prior to the lice attacking. We’re going to want to talk to him.”_

“And while we’re doing that, why don’t you and Dr. Bronzino see what you can come up with as far as how these bugs might be getting their marching orders,” Doggett says.

Scully raises her eyebrows. “Frankly, I’m not sure how to even begin answering that question.”

“Well, maybe it’s like you said,” Reyes offers. “If the behavior is biological, if unusual concentrations of a hormone or other chemical could theoretically induce the bugs to attack, then it’s possible that whoever’s responsible for the attacks would have that chemical in their possession. Once we know what substances might cause the bugs to act that way, we’ll know what to look for.”

“It’s a place to start, anyway,” Doggett adds. “Take it up with the good doctor, see what his thoughts are.”

An expression flits across Scully’s face so quickly that Reyes would have missed it if she hadn’t been looking right at her, but it’s one she instantly recognizes. As Doggett turns to leave the lab, Reyes reaches for his arm.

“I’ll catch up with you.”

With a nod, Doggett heads for the door; when he’s gone, Reyes turns back to Scully.

“Everything all right?”

Scully looks surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Rocky Bronzino.” Reyes levels a significant look at Scully. “He wasn’t exactly subtle about hitting on you yesterday. If he’s been inappropriate or made you feel uncomfortable--”

“No,” Scully interrupts, shaking her head with the barest hint of a smile. “Doctor Bronzino may be… a little obnoxious, but he’s harmless.” Her smile broadens. “I appreciate your looking out for me, though.”

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable of handling things yourself. I have no doubt you could absolutely kick his ass if he tried anything,” Reyes says with a grin. “It’s just, when Agent Doggett mentioned him, for a second there you looked… perturbed.”

“Ah.” Scully gives a quiet chuckle. “Well, you know what it’s like to work with men who are experts in their field and are very eager to remind you of their expertise at every opportunity.”

Reyes nods. “It can be exhausting.”

“Exactly. And as much as I hate to admit it, it’s been a long time since I had to work late on a case in the field and fly home only to grab a few hours of sleep and catch the first shuttle back out in the morning,” Scully says with a rueful smile. “I guess I’ve gotten spoiled working at the Academy.” She shakes her head. “Anyway. It’s nothing a cup of coffee won’t fix. I’ll be better able to tolerate Dr. Bronzino’s… enthusiasm with a little caffeine.”

Relieved there’s nothing more worrying at play, Reyes nods again. “Well, I can certainly relate to that. Though I’m not proud to say it’s usually nicotine for me, in that situation.” She ducks her head with a shrug, and Scully gives her a mock stern eyebrow raise before her expression softens back into a grin. “I know, I know. I’ve ‘quit’ I don’t know how many times. One of these days I’ll kick it for good.”

“Don’t believe anyone who tries to tell you it’s easy,” Scully says, then angles her head toward the door. “You’d better get going. I’ll give you a call if Dr. Bronzino comes up with anything that might help the investigation.”

“Sounds good. We’ll keep you posted after we interview Dylan Lokensgard.”

“Okay. And Monica?” Scully adds when Reyes has her hand on the door to leave. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
